Edgar del Buitre
Edgar del '''Buitre '''is an arrancar that resides in Las Noches. Although he is very soft spoken, he is by no means anti-social. He is numeros 50. Information Name: Edgar del Buitre Eye Color: Dark Purple (Left)/Pale Blue (Right) Hair Color: Green Hollow Mask Remenants: Three teeth on the left of his mouth. Hollow Hole Location: Left side of chest. Cero Color: Light Blue Number Location: Back of Neck Zanpakuto Zanpakuto: Ojos de la Muerte ("Eyes of Death") Release Command: Gaze Appearence: In its unreleased state, Ojos de la Muerte takes the form of a katakana that Edgar wears by his side. It has a black hilt, and a round silver tsuba. In its released state, Edgar gains a pair of black angel like wings that appear to be missing many feathers, his hat falls off as his hair grows considerably in length, with his bangs now going over his head, both of his eyes glow in a pale blue color, his mouth is now completely covered in hollow teeth, and he holds a black spear with a black spear blade. Power & Abilities: *Edgar may now fly with his wings at extreme speeds. *He now shoots powerful ceros from his eyes. *Lanza Fantasma (Ghostly Spear): He makes a stabbing motion with his spear, summoning a quick projectile spear that shoots through his enemies. *Mirada Mortal (Deadly Gaze): Edgar's ultimate move. As he grasps his enemies throat and stares into their eyes, their body becomes paralyzed and begins to wither. The only way to avoid certain death is to have someone else interfere with the ritual, or if the victim is strong enough, they will not be paralyzed, but will have to struggle to get out. If they manage to get out, they are weakened in respect to how long they've been in the ritual. Edgar can use this move more than once for quite a while. Lore Edgar del Buitre was once a powerful Vasto Lorde. One day, a shinigami appeared before him in Hueco Mundo. Edgar seemed uninterested, and kept walking as if he saw nothing. This intrigued the young shinigami, which led him to start following Edgar. After about an hour of being tailed, Edgar finally stopped and looked into the eyes of his stalker. He quickly grew shocked as the shinigami merely had a look of fear. The shaken shinigami utters, "Why aren't you trying to kill me? Am I not your enemy?" Edgar calmly replies, "You are the first one in 300 years to look into my eyes and survive. I never inherently considered anyone my enemy, not even you reapers." The shinigami then says, "I see, those eyes of yours... what are they exactly?" Edgar then explains, "These vulture eyes are the source of my solitude and apathy. Upon reaching the status of Vasto Lorde many centuries ago, my eyes which used to barely paralyze the weak now began to kill. My comrades all died upon my transformation, and ever since I wandered this barren land, unwillingly killing anything that crossed my path." The Shinigami suddenly smiles, and says, "It seems you loathe your own power, Mr. Vasto Lorde. I might know of a way you can suppress it. Have you ever heard of Arrancar?" After explaining the method of removing a hollow's mask, Edgar seemed enlightened, and before the shinigami left he asked, "Young reaper, I thank you for your unprejudiced kindness... may I have your name?" The shinigami grins, "Sousuke Aizen." Immediately after Aizen left, Edgar removed his mask as per the information he received. He screamed in agony, but the metamorphosis was complete. His look became even more human than before, he lost his wings, his left eye became purple, but his right remained the same. For the next 90 years, with a newly gained sense of reason, he began searching for others like him. After befriending a group of three Arrancar, he finds out of a castle named "Las Noches," and it's rumored shinigami ruler. Without any other information, Edgar knew deep inside who they were talking about. Wanting to give back to the one who gave him purpose, he trekked for one month, after which he had finally reached Las Noches. Edgar del Buitre now proudly serves under the powerful Lord Sousuke Aizen.